Break Up to Make Up
by SexyAbs12
Summary: On a particular night when Natsuki comes home at 2 in the morning, she and her wife Shizuru get into a heated argument leaving broken glass everywhere and Natsuki sleeping on the couch. Can Shizuru and Natsuki work out these problems together or will they drive the other away? What happens when Shizuru finds out a secret that changes everything about her and Natsuki? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Break Up to Make Up

Chapter 1: Problems

A/N: This is my second story on and this will be a continued story, not a one-shot like the other one I published. If you read the summary, you should know what it's about and go easy on me if you review, I'm still new to this.

Ownership: I read a few other stories and they put up disclaimers, so this is my own: I DO NOT OWN Mai-Hime or Otome, I just write with ShizNat.

Warning: This story may be OOC with some grammar mistakes. Don't really know what else.

* * *

><p>( Kruger &amp; Viola residence )<p>

"I'm home..." A tired voice sighed out as a woman at the age of 28 with long blue hair tied up in a pony tail stepped through the oak front door, dropping her messenger bag as it slumped off her right shoulder. "Shit!" She cursed, bending down to hurriedly grab the bag that contained everything she uses for work.

Making her way through the house and into the kitchen, her emerald eyes scanned the room before landing on another woman sitting at the marble counter with long honey locks while she stared out of the kitchen window into the backyard, an empty cup of tea in her hands.

"Babe...?" The woman called out, placing her bag and keys on the opposite end of the marble counter before walking over to the sitting woman, bending down in front of her and resting her hand on her knees. "Shizuru?" She questioned again.

Shizuru, having heard her name, snapped from her daydreaming and locked her crimson irises with her wife's emerald gems. She stared at her, not knowing what to say or what to do as she placed her tea-cup on the counter and standing up from her seat.

"Ara, Natsuki must be hungry." Shizuru said, making her way towards the luxurious fridge and pulling out a black glass plate, wrapped in tinfoil before closing the fridge door and making her way towards the microwave absent-mindedly.

"Why are you up so late?" Natsuki questioned her wife, standing up from her bending position and slowly walking towards her wife who had stopped the task she was doing. A tense moment passed in silence.

Suddenly, Shizuru whirled around with the plate in hand and threw it at Natsuki, who manged to dodge even though she was tired and stared incredulously as the plate smashed into the wall, sending glass and cold food all over the floor.

"What the hell, Shizuru?!" Natsuki shouted as she glared at Shizuru, knowing she could have been greatly injured if the plate had hit her instead of the wall.

"What the hell?!" Shizuru replied, anger lacing her words as she too, glared at Natsuki. "What the hell is what I should be sayin'! Why are you home so late or should I say early since it is 2 in the morning?!" Shizuru screamed at Natsuki, grabbing another plate and throwing it in Natsuki's direction.

"Knock it off!" Natsuki shouted, side stepping another plate that crashed into the wall. "You're gonna wake the kids up!"

"Kids?!" Shizuru shouted incredulously, staring Natsuki down. "What kids? It is the weekend or did you forget since you are so busy to even think about your damn family, Natsuki!" She cried.

Shizuru couldn't take it anymore, she dropped the plate she was holding and began to sob. Natsuki had been coming home late and had barely been spending any time with her family or her for the past half-year and Shizuru couldn't take it anymore.

"Shizuru..." Is all Natsuki could say as she stared at her wife, an invisible hand pulling on her heart-strings and she just wanted to hold Shizuru in her arms. When was the last time she had done that?

"Let me explain-" Natsuki started, but was cut off when Shizuru raised her hand in the air, signalling she didn't want to speak to her before Shizuru walked into the living room, Natsuki following a few steps behind.

"Natsuki will be stayin' down here." Shizuru came to a stop at a large L shaped couch, pointing towards the blankets and pillows she had supplied before making a brisk escape to the stairs.

"Why can't I sleep in my bed?" Natsuki questioned and flinched when Shizuru whirled around again, a glare placed firmly on her beautiful face.

"That is because Natsuki has not slept in our bed for the past 6 months, seemin' as she would rather stay down here instead!" Shizuru uncharacteristically growled out her words before stomping up the stairs to go to bed herself, leaving a confused and angry Natsuki behind.

"What the fuck just happened?" Natsuki questioned herself, stripping off her lab coat and rolling up her buttoned shirt sleeves and getting started on making a couch bed from the supplies Shizuru had given her.

After fluffing the pillows and straightening out of the blanket, Natsuki plopped down on the couch before reaching into her pocket, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and her lighter and sparking up a stick and taking a puff. Since when had she started smoking?

With an exhale of smoke, Natsuki lifted her body off from the couch and made her way into the kitchen again, ignoring the mess for a minute before opening the fridge and reaching for a can of beer, closing the door again and opening the can. When had she started drinking beer?

Replacing the stick in her mouth with a huge gulp of refreshing cold beer, Natsuki turned and looked around the kitchen at the mess that had been created. Never in her life had Shizuru ever blown up like that. Sure they had heated arguments, but there was only shouting, not flying plates.

With another sigh, she took another gulp before placing the can on the counter and putting the stick back in her mouth while she made her way towards the cleaning supplies and grabbing a mop, dustpan and brush and the kitchen bin before starting to pick up the glass shards.

Natsuki flinched when a piece of glass cut her right index finger, creating tiny blood droplets on the floor when Natsuki shook her hand and rushed to rinse her finger under water, cursing her luck in her head.

After wrapping her finger up in a plaster that was in a medical kit, she continued on with cleaning the kitchen; picking up all the glass shards and cold food before mopping the floor over and putting everything away again. She would need to get new plates, she mused to herself.

Taking the last pull of her cigarette, she placed it under the tap and soaked it with water before throwing it in the bin, grabbing her can of beer and making her way back in the living room and sitting on the couch before realizing her bag was in the kitchen.

Too tired to move anymore, she pulled out her phone and checked the time, drinking another gulp as she read the red words on the screen that showed it was 3:22am.

"Dammit!" Natsuki cursed, finishing her beer and removing the tie around her neck, the shoes on her feet and the watch on her wrist before climbing under the blanket on the couch to go to sleep.

Sleep didn't come easy for her as she kept moving her position, causing the blanket to wrap around her body weirdly before she sighed and gave up, staying awake staring at the ceiling before exhaustion finally took over and made her sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs Shizuru sat on the big king size bed she and Natsuki used to share. She had her knees pressed firmly against her chest with her back touching the headboard of the bed.<p>

Maybe she had gone over the top with what she had done, before she reminded herself that she was the victim in this situation. She wasn't the one ignoring her responsibilities as a mother and wife, instead choosing to spend all of her time doing god knows what!

Shizuru eventually cried herself to sleep, missing the warm embrace that Natsuki provided once upon a time.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not too sure if I did a good job at writing this, but let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it. Leave a review and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Break Up to Make Up

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that everyone posted, 14 is a lot more than I originally expected, so thank you! I'm updating this rather quickly because I just want to get the chapter written and posted so I can focus my full attention on my studies. Any replies I have will be at the end, so stick around to read it!

Ownership: I read a few other stories and they put up disclaimers, so this is my own: I DO NOT OWN Mai-Hime or Otome, I just write with ShizNat.

Warning: This story may be OOC with some grammar mistakes. Don't really know what else.

* * *

><p>( Kruger &amp; Viola residence )<p>

Morning came around far too quickly for Shizuru after she had stayed up into the early hours of the morning, crying for hours on end before finally managing to sleep for a few hours. She wanted so badly to just lay in bed all day and do nothing at all, but she had to go to the dry cleaners, shopping for food, call in at work and pick up the kids from her parents later in the day.

Unwillingly, she removed the warm blankets on top of her body, pushing them as far as she could away from herself before being tempted to pull them back over her again. She stood up from the large bed and started making her way towards the bathroom to freshen up. It wasn't long before she was walking out of the room in nothing but a pristine white towel with dripping wet hair.

Entering her bedroom, she walked leisurely towards the walk in wardrobe and began grabbing whatever she could find, not bothering to try to make herself look absolutely irresistible like she had done when Natsuki first started staying out late. Natsuki never noticed the effort she put into trying to gain her attention, for the matter of the fact, she hadn't been around to see Shizuru's failing efforts either.

With a sigh from Shizuru, she picked out her favorite red lingerie set and some white hip hugging jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin with a black studded belt, a simple white tank top and a black cardigan that stopped mid back and some simple pumps for her feet with some ankle socks. All in all, she looked rather causal.

Shizuru didn't think she looked all that fascinating, but she knew that the people around her who took notice of her would surely be drooling because even if she didn't care about her appearance today, she looked absolutely stunning. Other people's opinions, however, she didn't care for, only Natsuki's.

After throwing the clothes on at her own pace, she towel dried her hair as much as she could, giving her hair a quick brush to untangle the knots that had been made before stuffing her hair into a neat bun with the shorter bits of her hair falling down and framing her face.

Looking into the full body mirror in the wardrobe, she straightened out her clothes slightly before meeting her own eyes in the mirror and groaned as she examined her face. She had puffy red eyes with dark bags under them, her skin looked pale compared to her usual tan and her lips were dry and cracked. She sighed before going back into the bathroom and applying some foundation to cover up the paleness and bags and lip balm to hydrate her lips and then left the comfort of her bedroom.

As she carefully tip-toed her way down the stairs, she was hoping that she wouldn't make a noise and that Natsuki was still asleep so she wouldn't have to face her, yet anyway. When she reached the last step, she peered onto the couch and indeed, Natsuki was out like a light and Shizuru glared at the can of beer that had been left on the table before starting to make her way into the kitchen until she suddenly stopped.

Looking around in the kitchen that was left in a mess last night, she was surprised to see that it had been cleaned up and looked as if nothing had happened. She knew Natsuki had done it and she didn't want to have to stick around and thank Natsuki for cleaning up the mess since she was the cause of the problem that created the mess in the first place.

As she made her way towards the front door, she grabbed her purse and car keys, deciding she will get some tea from a local tea shop instead of making any at home. Once everything was settled and she was ready to go, she made her way towards her had earned black Range Rover Sport and got inside, setting off into town to do everything on her list after slamming the front door as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke with a sudden start when the front door slammed shut, making her roll over and fall onto the floor with a thud, winding her in the process as she hit the floor. She tried to stay completely still, groaning and cradling her stomach and ribs as she tried to regain lost oxygen with large gulps of air.<p>

When she had regained the air in her lungs, she stood up from the floor and cradled her head when it began to throb unpleasantly, so she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed two painkillers, not bothering to take them with water. The house was deadly silent, so she guessed that Shizuru had gone out and the slam of the door was Shizuru's doing.

"Fuck..." She groaned, knowing she wouldn't see Shizuru until around 5 later in the day and even then she wouldn't be alone. She wanted to talk with her today, apologize for her behavior and hopefully get a chance to explain herself to her wife. Then take her family out for a dinner and spend some time together.

The throbbing in her head eventually dulled after an hour or so and during that hour Natsuki took a shower and put on a fresh set of simple clothes: A black polo and some white chino pants and recently bought black and white high tops.

Just as she was about to leave the bedroom, she hurried back into the wardrobe and looked at her appearance in the mirror and what greeted her, she didn't like. Over the past few months, she had been constantly eating takeouts and she took note that she had gained weight.

Hurriedly, she lifted her polo praying to anyone that would listen that she still had her abs, only to see that she no longer had the abs she trained so hard for over the years, instead her stomach was flabby. She dropped her polo with a growl, she would need to start going back to they gym to get in shape again and eat less takeouts.

Making her way back downstairs again, she put two slices of bread in the toaster, grabbed the butter from the fridge and a knife from the kitchen draw. Once the toast popped up, Natsuki left her perch on the counter and buttered the toast, absent-mindedly reaching into the cupboard to grab her mayo, only to notice that there was none in there and huffed out loud in annoyance.

Natsuki reluctantly settled with jam on toast instead and began eating as she grabbed her messenger bag from the kitchen and made her way into the living room again, opening the bag while holding the toast in her mouth and taking out many different folders and her laptop.

Setting everything on the table was done in less than a minute while Natsuki polished off her toast, clapping her hands to get rid of the crumbs which would need to be vacuumed up later and began opening and reading through the files that she had, not noticing that hours had began to fly past as she analyzed the data in front of her.

* * *

><p>After picking up her suits for her job, the shopping was finished and calling in at work for half an hour to go over her schedule, Shizuru was finally on her way to her parents house to pick up the kids. Her parents enjoyed spending time with the young ones and didn't mind having them from Friday to Sunday every weekend.<p>

Natsuki's mother had died in a car accident when she was fairly young and her father walked out on her the very same year with another woman, leaving her in the care of an orphanage and he never showed his face again. If he had, Natsuki would have surely punched it so many times he wouldn't be recognizable anymore.

Daichi and Suzume Viola are incredibly lovely people, always looking out for others well-being and doing their very best in the world. They had been childhood friends, growing up together to be best friends in their teenage years before finally getting together. Suzume caught herself pregnant at the age of 18 and her parents disowned her and Daichi being the responsible man he was, began taking care of Suzume himself. They've been together ever since, through thick and thin.

Shizuru pulled her car into the large driveway, parking a few feet behind her father's car and made her way into the house, announcing her presence as she closed the door. After walking into the hallway, she heard rushing patters of feet that made her smile knowingly.

Dropping to her knees, she waited 10 seconds before two small bodies collided with her own, the sound of giggling and laughing filling the air. She stroked her fingers through her twin daughters dark blue and honey colored hair.

Shizuru looked up from her beautiful twin girls and was met with her eldest child, watching her with curious emerald eyes as he stood with a book in hand, head tilted to the side slightly at the other end of the hallway.

"Shizuru! Darling, come on in!" Suzume smiled, detangling the twins from Shizuru's body and giving her daughter a loving hug. "Daichi, Shizuru's here! Come on and say hi!" Suzume called out and Shizuru was taken back when her father walked into the large hallway, a loving smile on his face and a pink apron hanging on his body. Shizuru tried not to laugh, she really did.

"Hey! No laughing at me! I was making cookies and the oldie next to you wouldn't let me without wearing an apron!" Daichi explained, pouting as Shizuru and the twins chuckled at his silliness, before gulping audibly when Suzume sent a scary smile his way with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Ara! Oldie, hm?" Daichi visibly paled and made a hurried b line for the kitchen to continue making his cookies, the twins following after him in glee while Suzume led Shizuru into the living room and the eldest of the 3 children made himself comfortable in the chair next to the window while continuing to read his book.

Suzume looked Shizuru dead in the eyes, loving brown orbs staring into tired crimson irises. Suzume took in her daughters appearance bluntly, frowning when she noticed the obvious exhaustion instead the calm and relaxed posture that Shizuru would usually have.

"Have things improved at all, my dear?" She asked Shizuru, quickly glancing at the boy in the corner before looking back to Shizuru, who smiled at her sadly before shaking her head no. Shizuru had told her mother all about what had happened with Natsuki, away from the eager ears of her children, not wanting them to get worried.

The silence that engulfed the room afterwards was full of understanding and empathy between mother and daughter, which was only broken by a husky voice from the corner of the room. The voice sounded double of Natsuki's, only higher which gained the immediate attention from Shizuru.

"Kaa-san, don't worry about mama. Mama is very busy, trying to help other people. Be patient, Kaa-san."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to end this chapter here since this is as far as I've planned out for this chapter. A lot more will be explained in the upcoming chapters when I get a chance to write them up, once my girlfriend decides I can have the laptop back after she finishes off her work. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Break Up to Make Up

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone, I finally got my laptop back from my girlfriend after a lot of convincing, if you catch my drift? ;) Anyway, my replies to questions will be at the ending A/N so make sure if you asked a question to check it out. Now on with the story!

Ownership: I read a few other stories and they put up disclaimers, so this is my own: I DO NOT OWN Mai-Hime or Otome, I just write with ShizNat.

Warning: This story may be OOC with some grammar mistakes. Don't really know what else.

* * *

><p>( Viola residence )<p>

Shizuru and Suzume both stared incredulously at the boy whom had turned his attention back to the book in his hands, not saying a word more. His emerald eyes continued scanning every sentence that he read with fascination as his blue locks of hair moved side to side slightly when he tilted his head to follow the words. He smiled at something in the book, a small tugging of his lips that reminded Shizuru so much of Natsuki's smile.

"Ara?" Shizuru whispered, shocked that her son had actually spoken directly to her. Natsu seemed to have bonded much more with Natsuki than herself ever since he was born and only ever spoke and did things with Natsuki unless he had no other choice. She stood from her chair and slowly made her way towards Natsu.

Crouching down and resting on her knees, she reached her right hand out and carefully traced his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheek bones with a loving smile. He stopped what he was doing and quickly looked up in alarm before relaxing slightly as his Kaa-san caressed his cheek. Her hand was so warm and soft, unlike his mama's rough and cold hands.

"Natsu, darling, do you know what has kept your mama busy? Your Kaa-san is very worried about her." Suzume said, her voice soft and light as she smiled at him encouragingly as he flicked his eyes to meet her brown orbs before meeting Shizuru's ruby eyes.

"Mama has not told you?" He asked and Shizuru shook her head sadly. Natsu stared straight into Shizuru's eyes, searching for something before leaning back and shaking his head. "Mama said not to tell anyone." With that, he jumped from the chair and landed without so much as a thump before leaving the room and going outside to wait.

Shizuru spun to stare at her own mother, shock and anger in her eyes as she raised from the floor angrily. What was Natsuki hiding from her?

"Now now Shizuru, calm down. Natsuki is a scientist, it is only logical that she will be busy. You, with yourself being a therapist just goes to show you that everyone eventually gets fairly busy with their jobs." Suzume explained calmly, taking the last sip of her lukewarm tea before offering her daughter an understanding smile.

Shizuru, having heard the obvious logic behind her mothers words, sighed out loud before nodding and gathering her things. She smiled at her mother, giving her a tender hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before following her mother into the kitchen to get her other children.

"You're leaving already Shizuru? You've only been here an hour!" Daichi complained, appearing more childish with the bag of cookies in his right palm and the sad pouting of his lips. He missed his daughter very much and only saw her on the weekend when she came to pick up the children.

"Yes father, I need to get back and start putting the shopping away. Not to mention starting dinner." She explained as she gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek as well. When she pulled away, he desperately pulled her back into his comforting arms and just held his daughter close while Suzume gave them privacy; taking the kids to the range rover to strap them in.

"I really do wish you would spend more time with us, Shizuru. We're getting old and lonely without seeing you so much. Not that we need you here all the time either, we do need our privacy as well." Daichi winked at her and Shizuru scrunched her nose up as he bellowed at her expression. "It will be you and Natsuki one day, princess, trust me."

"I'm sorry father. I thought with the children now in school that my schedule would open up, but my workload seems to be increasing." She said, frustration lacing her words. She was surprised when a cookie was shoved into her mouth and she playfully glared at her farther.

"Itsuki and Shizuki helped me make them. They're growing so fast, just like you did when you were that age. In the blink of an eye, they will already be leaving home to start their own lives." He said as they made their way towards Shizuru's car outside.

"I know father, I know." She whispered, smiling at him as he shoved the bag of cookies into her palm and flicked his hands in a shoo way. "Goodbye father, mother. I shall see you next weekend." She gave him a wave and smiled at her mother before getting into the drivers seat, checking the children were strapped in before making her way back home.

* * *

><p>Groaning out loud in annoyance, Natsuki flung the piece of paper in her hand. It dropped and landed against the other scattered papers on the coffee table while she pulled another cigarette from the packet and lighting it up.<p>

The stick hung loosely from her lips as she spaced out, thinking about the data she just analyzed. She sat there for a short while, not doing anything but inhaling and exhaling when there was a knock against her door.

Without thinking about it, she stood from the couch and walked to the front door, opening it and glaring at the person on the other side. She wasn't shocked to see him, it was only a matter of time before he came to visit her again.

The man had light silver bed hair, styled with gel and light red eyes. His facial complexion very much like Natsuki's, but he stood an inch shorter with his small build of muscle. He had on a simple pair of high tops, jeans and a t-short with a jacket.

"Duran." Natsuki greeted, her glare still firmly in place as she stared at her younger brother.

"Natsuki." Duran answered back, a glare of his own on his face.

After a short stare down between the two, he barged past her into the house, knocking his left shoulder into her right purposefully and she growled at him in warning. She slammed the door shut with so much force it shook the frame and she followed after him as he made himself right at home in the place she had sat a moment ago.

"What's all this? Doesn't look like the job you're suppose to be doing." Duran said, casting a fleeting look over the scattered papers of data before letting his eyes watch as his sister packed them all up.

"Watch yourself and know your place." Natsuki growled at him fiercely, shoving the papers into her briefcase and locking it. He had no right to speak to her like that, especially in her own territory.

"Chill out, sis. Can't I pay a visit and be curious?" Duran asked, holding his hands up in mock surrender as he grinned at her, showing his unnaturally sharp canines.

"You of all people? No." She answered, pushing the thought of ripping him to shreds to the back of her mind. "Why are you here?" She snapped, ignoring the sound of a car pulling up.

"You know why." He answered, raising from the couch and facing Natsuki with tensed muscles. "The elders have decided that it's time for you to return to your true people and carry on the bloodline with a person worthy. You have no choice."

"I do have a fucking choice and it sure as hell is not going back there!" Natsuki roared, griping her brother by his neck and squeezing, placing herself in his comfort zone.

Duran whined pathetically at her, scratching his fingernails against her wrist in a futile attempt at getting her to let go. He wasn't strong enough, nor will he ever be strong enough to take on his sister, but damn it all to hell if he didn't at least try to get her off!

"You go back to the elders of the council and tell them I will return when I see fit! They do not own me and they never will! Now get out and don't come back until I fucking say you can, mutt!" Natsuki shouted, lifting him from the ground and throwing him across the room with ease.

Duran cried out as his back hit the concrete wall of the living room, creating a dent in the wall before whining his submission when Natsuki stared him down with glowing emerald eyes. When Natsuki was satisfied, the pressure of the force from Natsuki was released and he scurried outside the house, his imaginary tail between his legs.

"Uncle Duran?" Natsu questioned as he got out of the range rover, his uncle ignoring his acknowledgment and running as fast as he could away from the house. Natsu gripped his book and ran into the house, searching for his mother before finding her and clinging to her right leg.

Seeing Natsuki's distress, he tugged on her hand and led her to the backdoor, pushing her out into the garden and shooing her away. She stared at him curiously, not sure why she was being pushed away.

"Kaa-san is mad at you. You need to calm down before speaking to her. Go!" Natsu ushered, pushing her legs again before she sighed and nodded, hopping over the back-fence and disappearing from his sight.

Natsu stood a minute longer before he was alerted by his Kaa-san screaming in fury. It was most likely the hole in the wall he had seen when he was looking for his mama. He made a mental note to warn his mama when she came back that his Kaa-san might be getting out the naginata she tends to use when she's angry.

* * *

><p>AN: So like I said, got the laptop back after a lot of convincing and I know the chapter is short and doesn't explain much, but my girlfriend insisted I pay a lot of attention to her instead and she can be real distracting when she wants to. Leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next 2 weeks.


End file.
